


Only a Casual Thing

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom tries to convince himself that there's nothing but casual shagging between him & Billy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Casual Thing

**Author's Note:**

> It's Dom-centric. And as for a disclaimer, it should be obvious by now, but...I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH EITHER ONE! I just think I do ^^;
> 
> Much love and thanks to my beta readers ( _digitalangel & Secret Nazgul ) for telling me that it doesn't suck and pointing out where it really needed help.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

At night, when you first get to his flat, you tell yourself that it’s only a casual thing, that you don’t really love him; it’s just a way for the both of you to relax. You take home pretty girls, just to remind him that it’s only a casual thing. You never do anything with those girls; your mind is always on him. Last time you went that far with a bird, you got a slap in the face “I’m not Billy you wanker!” and you were left alone again. 

It’s morning now. You wake up and find the bed empty. Yawning and stretching, you wander into the kitchen and there he stands, in just boxer shorts, humming while making oatmeal, just like every other morning. You love the way he's always there in the mornings, he never leaves you alone to clean up the mess. He glances back at you and smiles, his hair just as wild looking as your own. You love the way he knows just what do with you in the mornings; he’s not like the girls who talk incessantly, or the girls who think that now that you’re awake, it’s time for another go (although with him, you wouldn’t mind). He silently hands you a cup of coffee and motions for you to sit down. He knows that you’re not awake enough to talk yet, so he doesn’t try. You take a sip of the coffee (the temperature is just right; you think he’s gotten “Coffee making for Dom” down to a science) and watch him finish stirring the oatmeal on the stove. (“Real porridge is made this way, Dommie; people who microwave it aren’t making proper porridge.”) He spoons it out into two bowls and sits down, passing you the sugar (“Real porridge isn’t supposed to have sugar, you wanker!"). You look at him and can’t help but think that you might think the nights are casual, but in the mornings, you love him.


End file.
